Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device including a black sealant and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a sealant includes various attachment portions such as an attachment portion between films, an attachment portion between an optical instrument and the film, and a side edge seal between the films in a material for a display. In a known liquid crystal display including a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor substrate, a technology including a double-sided tape type sealant including an acryl-based component and an epoxy component is applied to bond the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
The double-sided tape type sealant is a type where the sealant is not applied but attached. Accordingly, defects such as disconnection of the sealant, non-injection, and a defect in injection amount do not occur. Further, since the uncured sealant is not provided, contamination of liquid crystal due to the uncured sealant does not occur and width uniformity of the sealant may be secured. In addition, since the process is not performed by radiating UV, a UV blocking mask does not need to be manufactured. Accordingly, a manufacturing cost may be reduced. Further, the double-sided tape type sealant includes a black pigment. Accordingly, light leakage defects occurring when a liquid crystal display is seen from a lateral surface may be removed.
However, the double-sided tape type sealant is in a trade off relationship where thermal curing should be typically performed at an application temperature range of 150 to 180° C. for about 1 hour for a sufficient curing ratio and the temperature should be typically increased to reduce a curing time.
Further, the double-sided tape type sealant is to be replaced by an acryl adhesive in order to reduce an attachment time even though a curing property is slightly poor. The acryl-based adhesive has an advantage in that the attachment time is fast even though curing strength is weak. Epoxy has a disadvantage in that the curing time reaches several hours but has high curing strength. Accordingly, a hybrid type sealant of the two adhesives is developed to secure the advantages of the two adhesives.
Examples of a method for fast curing without thermal curing include a method of performing curing within several tens seconds by using a UV curing system. However, there are disadvantages in that a curing system should be provided to perform UV curing and attachment is feasible only for a thickness and a position to which a light source is applied. However, since heat is not used, there is an advantage in that the UV curing system is capable of being applied to a portion that is weak to heat.
However, when a black pigment or dye is used to prevent light leakage of the light source such as a backlight unit, a UV light source is absorbed by light absorption of a black material to weaken the essence of the UV curing system. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that thermal curing should be performed like the related art. Therefore, there remains a need to develop a sealant capable of complementing the disadvantages of thermal curing of epoxy and UV curing of acryl.